


暗中浪漫

by AltesiaThone



Category: Altesia‘s Original Character
Genre: Albert Randolph/Richard Alberg, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltesiaThone/pseuds/AltesiaThone
Summary: 初次援交少年Rhine(17) x 奇怪的富家公子哥Amber(28)很雷，口嗨产物
Relationships: amberhine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. 冷たい雨

生钱的手段那么多，援交只不过是目前来钱最快最方便的办法，虽然以贩卖肉体作为盈利不是什么光彩的事情，但事到如今也只能这么做了。Rhine把兜帽拉的更低，企图把自己的脸尽数挡在阴影之下，约好的人迟到了快十分钟，雨也没有停息的迹象，小巷子里满是腐臭和雨的腥味，他也只能对着息屏的手机胡乱发呆。

“抱歉，等了很久吗？”  
那声音比他想得更温柔，但仔细想想这都是伪装的表象，一个健全的正常人真的会寻着社交网络对一个高中生求炮吗。Rhine坐进副驾驶的座位，对方明澈的蓝眼睛透过那副价值不菲的墨镜上下仔细端详他：“那么，怎么称呼你呢？”  
“R——”Rhine一开口立马后悔自己说出真名的举动，立马改口道，“Rosier，叫我Rosier就好。”  
“真是可爱的名字啊。”对方替他贴心地系上安全带，“我叫Albert，真是高兴认识你呢，Rosier。”

旅店俗气的粉色霓虹招牌在雨天格外刺眼，大厅的吊顶电扇无力地扇动着潮湿闷热的空气，前台的女孩红着脸递给Albert一串房门钥匙，又偷偷塞给他写着自己联系方式的小纸条，Rhine进门的时候看见那可怜的纸片揉成一团丢进了垃圾桶里。  
对方接了个电话，眼神暗示他先去清理一下，Rhine走进浴室，无意间听见Albert通话时发出的争吵声，这种还是不要过多掺合为好，他想，只是一夜情，什么都别多想，最终目的拿了钱就行。

沐浴露挤出，打出的泡沫在身上抹开，缭绕的雾气熏得他脸红，事已至此已经不能逃避了吧。莲蓬头的热水淋在他的头发上，湿答答的在脸上黏成一片。最近家里的支出越来越大，Evey在寄宿学校也不知道过得如何，虽然是被收养的孩子，但是养母一直都对自己和妹妹很好，也不能让她担心。  
就当是每周五下午的失忆，想到这里，他关上了水龙头，踏出淋浴房去拿准备好的工具。那根软管的横纵看起来就令人恐惧，水流顺着管子灌进微微开口的小穴中，涌上一股难受的异物感，这一点水流都让身体这样抗拒，若是被男人的性器的捅开进出又会怎样，他不免有些心怕。

热气逐渐消散，Rhine裹着浴袍走出，还在滴水的发梢上残留着余温，Albert皱了皱眉，他伸手圈住Rhine的精瘦的腰肢，把整个人捞进自己的怀里，嘴唇轻柔地贴过去，向着那截消瘦的后颈张开犬齿，咬出一个不深不浅的齿痕。另一只手伸进浴袍衣领，捏上细嫩的乳尖，惹得少年一声压抑的惊呼，甜蜜可爱。  
“看你在浴室准备了这么长时间，是第一次吗？”  
Rhine默默地点了点头，看来是并不准备出声回答他。  
“先从简单的开始吧。”

扶着他在地毯上跪下身姿，Rhine张开嘴巴，雪白的牙齿间隐隐露出红色的舌肉，他用嘴叼着裤子的拉链，并不熟练的舔舐着隆起的布料，对方贴心地放出那根物体，尺寸惊人。Rhine也着实被他胯下那根东西吓了一跳，这点小小的举动在对方看来实在是有趣，惩罚般地顶撞了下少年殷红的嘴唇，Rhine这才记得伸出舌尖舔弄。他的口腔被粗大的性器填满，小心翼翼地避开牙齿，吮吸肉棒直至脸颊都稍稍凹了进去，深喉并不是太舒服，可怜的Rhine拧起了眉毛，插进头发里的手指突然用了力气，硬是直接抵到了喉口，少年挣扎着推开Albert，却被按着头顶的手弄的动弹不得，许久才松开，Rhine无力地趴在床边干呕，对方的精液刚刚被他无意识吞下，舌苔上蔓延着发涩的腥味。

“抱歉啊，刚刚这么粗暴，不过接下来可能会有些痛，我会尽量温柔一点对待小Rosier的。”  
这当然是假话。  
双手将对方的臀瓣掰开，稍稍向外拉扯，沾了些许润滑剂的手指粗鲁地捅进Rhine的身体里，硬生生把那一个小口撑开。没有过多润滑的体内青涩干燥，他痛得快要昏过去，大串的泪珠从眼角滚落下来。Rhine把他那张漂亮的小脸哭得乱七八糟，身体也止不住地颤抖着，呜咽着恳求对方拿出来。  
“乖，没事的。”Albert拿手背温柔地替对方抹去泪水，然而另一只手仍在身下肆虐着，手指加到了三根，指尖也恶趣味一般的按压着内里，少年发出了一声压低的尖叫声，喉咙里流出了欢愉的呻吟。

对方拿出抽屉里的避孕套，连同包装塞进Rhine的嘴里，Rhine把咬在唇间的那个塑料小方块撕开，小心地将橡胶制品取出给对方戴上，Albert则是强硬地将他放倒在床榻上，老旧的床板簌簌作响，本就灰暗的床头灯也接触不良般熄灭。  
Albert不顾他的反应径直插了进去，Rhine只好紧抓床单呜咽着，青涩的湿软甬道紧紧绞着他的阳物，Rhine扭着身子向前逃去，又被捏着脚踝重新拖回来。Albert掐着他纤细的腰缓慢退出一小段，再重新撞进去，极度可怕的快感几乎要把Rhine燃烧殆尽，长时间的撑开和摩擦导致肛口红肿发烫，连带着内里的肠道都有一种不正常的高热，被一次次拓开的穴肉逐渐习惯了律动，Rhine摇着腰配合对方撞击的频率企图索取更多，却被掐着腰一顶到底。性器直接捅到了肠道最深处的地方，底下那张可怜的小嘴猛然绞紧了Albert，小腹上似乎鼓出了性器的形状。少年圆润的脚趾也猛然扣紧床单，全身都绷直了，就像一张精美绝伦的长弓。  
他连完整地发出一声哭叫都做不到，真是可爱得让人心疼，Albert想，如若是一般人，怎舍得继续欺负他。奖励性地拍了拍对方手感较好的屁股，穴内却谄媚般吸得更紧了，好似要让他在这里就交代出来一样。平坦瘦韧的腹部随着性器的深入逐渐有了些许弧度，撞上深处的软肉时对方被冷落的性器开始颤颤巍巍地吐出些许粘液，Albert坏心思地变换着角度撞击在那一处上，于是白色的汁液从少年青涩的性器喷射而出，Rhine的哭叫声也随之拔高了一个音度。他眼神失焦，无助地抬起头，那些粘稠的液体顺着重力作用流到两人身体结合的地方，雪白的臀丘掌印分明，床单上一塌糊涂，甜美的喘息一声高过一声，到最后Rhine甚至不确定从口中发出的词句能否成立。

将精液射进对方体内时他的动作慢了下来，Rhine被滚烫的精液激得发颤，像脱了水的鱼那样瘫倒在床第之间。Albert就这样顺势把他抱到还算干净的沙发上，轻轻抚摸着他的背，从高耸的蝴蝶骨到覆盖着红痕的腰间，再按揉着后颈留下的齿痕，灌满精液的安全套打上死结丢进垃圾桶。待到Rhine平复呼吸后Albert才去整理自己的衣装，顺带取出衣柜里的浴巾替少年盖上。  
“啊呀，眼睛都哭肿了呢。”Albert怜惜般的说道，一边把自己的墨镜戴到Rhine眼前，“不如现在就打电话说自己借住到同学家了吧，房钱我都付好了，Rosier就安心睡到明天上午再回去吧。”  
确实是一个好提议，Rhine无力地躺在沙发上，眼皮都在打着架。Albert当着他的面点好了钱数，那捆钱现在静静地躺在Rhine的双肩包里，走到门口时Albert又突然回过头来，颇具神秘地对Rhine莞尔一笑：  
“我期待着我们的下次相遇，Rosier，不，Richard。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冷たい雨-cali≠gari


	2. Monica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装  
> 主动骑乘位

上次的钱里夹了对方的名片，如果凑近轻嗅还能闻到柑橘的古龙水味道。Rhine洗漱时瞥见颈侧恢复得差不多的齿痕，对方并没有过多在自己身上留下痕迹，除却腰际腿间那一圈青紫嫣红的痕迹，唯一明显外露的这处也能被头发盖住，抛去强迫对性行为来说也算是个温柔体贴的床伴。一部分的钱带回了家里，撒谎说是同学介绍去了靠谱的课后兼职，另一部分留作自用，以备不时之需。  
Twitter上专门用来当援交交流的小号已经注销了，头像低画质模糊的自拍透露出少年细瘦的身姿，撩开衬衫领子的动作也是那样青涩，个位数的浏览量还是评论里的发言来得更恶心点。只有这一次而已，Rhine心想，本就是偏离轨道的行为，待身上的痕迹全部如潮水般退去的那天记忆也会一并遗忘掉的。那张名片也被丢进了床下的储物盒里，一如那天旅馆垃圾桶里揉碎的纸条，将会消失在他接下来的生命里。

再次动摇因为是往日的熟人找上门来，记不得名字也认不得脸的所谓“叔父”找上门来，要求兄妹两人代替死去的父母把欠款还来，蝶让Rhine带着Evey回房间，这里她会摆平。不放心的Rhine侧耳贴着门板，听着那个和自己无亲无故却养育了他和Evey这么多年的东方女人和连父母的葬礼都未曾出席过的所谓亲人之间的争吵。  
或许这种事情有了一次就会有下一次吧，下着暴雨的夜晚，他拿出手机拨打了那个号码。

“久等了吗？我给小Rosier带了礼物哦。”  
突然出现在旅馆房间里的男人手里提着纸袋，那里面是Rhine所在学校的女式制服，裙摆被刻意剪裁得过短，轻微弯腰都能看见底裤的程度。Rhine也不知道自己是怎么被哄骗着穿上这个的，回过神来从衬衫领结到小腿袜全部都穿戴整齐。忽略掉略宽的肩和略高的体型就像是刚放学准备和朋友出去逛街的女学生。毕竟脸好看穿什么都能顺眼，Albert不禁在心里默默补充道。  
抬手招呼Rhine坐到自己腿上，面对面跨坐着的姿势就像是少女在对自己冷漠的恋人撒娇。裙摆下没有底裤的遮挡，轻微抬腿便可以一览无遗，衬衫的扣子重新被解开，少年瘦弱的身体上全是他上一次留下来的青紫吻痕，被玩弄过的乳头在微凉的空气中微微挺立，顶端变成了色欲和情意的淡粉红，舌尖舔舐过微微颤动的喉结，感受着身上人僵硬的肢体舒展在漫漫情欲之中。身下勃起的肉棒一下一下蹭着裙子留下湿迹，把那块涤纶的布料顶出一个沾满水渍的小丘，意识到这一点的Rhine想转移Albert的注意力，然而这一切早已被尽收眼底，这孩子连羞耻心是那么的可爱，如果日后做得次数多了，会不会变得跟枝头上熟透的樱桃一样甜美可口呢？  
这么想着的Albert将手腾出抚摸着对方颤抖着流水的阴茎，看着Rhine低下头来遮挡红透的脸，那头金发在微微晃动着，不禁想上手揉到发乱。手中的性器已经胀到了极致的状态，想来少年应当就是很少自渎的那种类型，现在则在他手里一步步走向堕落。恶趣味一般的紧握住了性器顶端，对方那一瞬间惊讶的眼神也是如此诱人。犹豫再三Rhine还是没说出任何一句请求，尽管忍耐力早已绷到了极限，只希望Albert能早点良心发现放过他。然而年长者猜透了他的一切心思，像捕捉到麻雀的猫那样反复折磨猎物，以示他的残忍。  
“没有什么想说的吗？”手下的力度又加大了几分，拇指却依旧牢牢地堵在那个小口上，滚动的喉结下发出一声甜腻的哭音。性的需求最终还是突破了他羞耻心的底线，尽管平复着血液里高涨的欲望回答了是，但句末上挑的尾音还是饱含了溢出的情意，对方眯起眼睛来打量着他的表情也带着十足的玩味。  
“好孩子的愿望我都尽量满足。”

释放过后Rhine如脱力般的半挂在对方身上，Albert刚想去拿润滑剂和套，纤细而有力的双腿就已经勾上了他的腰。或许是因为之前的经历，抛弃了羞耻的少年抬了抬腰直接用穴口对上性器的头部，暗示让他快点插进来。Albert却故意用阴茎摩擦着对方敏感的大腿内侧，一边在股缝里磨蹭着，一边又压低声音在他耳边轻挑地调笑着：“真是个下流的坏孩子。”  
“不…不是这样的……”  
不坦率的样子也是加分点，抬眼偷偷看自己的表情也是十足的媚态，这么想着就算是再清心寡欲的人也难忍，但如果没有润滑的话又会把人弄疼，思索再三还是准备起身去拿东西，看出这点企图的少年却突然搂上他的脖子：“那个…我来之前已经做好准备了……”  
说真的，这孩子给他的惊喜能比前面活的二十八年加起来的都多了。

后穴被撑开时不但不觉得痛苦反而像是被填满一般愉悦，Rhine将臀部小心翼翼提起来，再缓缓地坐到对方的性器上，他搂着对方的脖颈，借助腰部的力量上下律动起来。因为体重和姿势的关系，每一下都感觉要顶到最深处一样，从交合处传来的快感沿着脊椎一路向上直至大脑，把他的理智防线全数摧毁。对方的性器紧楔在他的肠肉中，即使身处上位也没有丝毫掌控的权利，Rhine只觉得自己整个人都是任凭人摆弄的案板鱼肉，求生不可求死不能，禁锢在情欲的浪潮中随波浮动，而这一切都是自己咎由自取。  
Albert轻车熟路找到那块肠壁深处的软肉，直捅进去的时候几乎是瞬间就到达了高潮，Rhine哭叫着抓紧了对方的肩，他眼角通红，难不可耐地仰起头。情热驱动下他颤颤巍巍地想去吻面前那双薄唇寻求安慰，又突然刻意躲避着接触，扭过脸去不看他。Albert便故意去亲了他的侧脸，看着那张好看的小脸瞬间通红，这一举动还惹得肠肉敏感地紧缩了起来，差点能把他给缴械了，Albert只好轻拍圆润丰满的臀丘提醒少年放松下来。

带着哭腔的喘息在房间回响，似乎一刻也不停歇，那声音甚至变得有些哑。Rhine的性器胡乱地蹭着裙摆把那块布料弄得又腻又湿，射出的黏腻精液再一次打在两人的腹间，对方在不应期时依旧不肯放过他，亦或者说是乘人之危，双手掐着他的腰快速在他体内进出冲撞。Rhine连一句完整的话都说不出来，只能发出一些不知是呜咽还是呻吟的细碎泣音，肠肉和性器在空气与粘液的作用下摩擦发出淫靡色情的水声，交合的地方也不断溢出些许透明的黏液。少年的腰身没有一丝赘肉，若是向上顶得激烈一点，小腹上就会鼓出性器的形状。长而硬的阴茎在进入时，穴口会谄媚地吸附上来从而向内里凹陷，向外拔出时穴肉又被性器紧吸着向外扯出一点内里嫣红的嫩肉，而每一次收缩都能让Albert感到冲刷全身般的奇妙快感，简直就是欲望快乐的无底洞，想要失控般的急速坠落下去，把甜美的悲鸣永恒刻印在胸口。  
最终滚烫的体液还是进入了敏感的肠道，高热的感受让Rhine瞬间弓起了脊背，脚尖也绷得直立。内射并不舒服，他现在有些后悔没让对方戴套，对方也好像是意识到了这一点，扣在他脑后的手也在轻轻安抚着，好似这样就能让他过激的反应平复下来一样。

“以后不要再这样了，想要什么，不想要什么，直接跟我说。”  
Rhine不知道对方说的是哪件事，被干得发昏的他只好安心靠进那个散发着好闻柑橘味的怀抱里，点了点头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> モニカ-吉川晃司  
> Albert用的香水是Hermès的尼罗河花园，超级好闻真心推荐（私货时间


	3. 真夏の通り雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事后温存  
> 关于过去的一些事情

“在想什么事情呢？”  
偏热的体温从后方贴近，背上隔着单薄的衬衣传来了热烈的心跳声，一双温暖的手环住了他的腰间，他现在被Albert抱在怀里，就像被捕捉的猎物那样动弹不得。  
抛去满地狼藉乱丢的衣服不说，这一幕荒唐得就像是热恋中的情侣搂抱着同床共枕。但这不对，Rhine心想，自己是出卖肉体换取金钱的犯人，对方是法律意义上十恶不赦的施行人。做的途中被快感的浪潮直接打昏，迷迷糊糊醒来时又被硬拉着共度良宵，似乎是相处时间久了对人的警惕性也放松下来，睁开眼睛发觉自己穿着对方的衬衣也能感觉是那么安心，迟来的羞耻心又把脸弄得通红，思绪却飘向不久前的过往中去。

“其实有些时候在想把小Rosier一个人丢在这里会不会不大好呢。”  
Rhine穿戴衣物的手一愣，毛衣背心像围巾一样套在脖子上的样子甚是滑稽，对方话语中的意思并不是很清楚，转过头去看着那人希望能给出更多的解释。然而那件毛衣还依旧挂在脖子上，Albert忍俊不禁，起身帮少年穿戴整齐，顺带往他口袋里偷偷塞了张纸条。  
“下次见面的话，就在这个地方吧。”

如果说前几次在不知名的三流情趣酒店交易是所谓职业需求，直接邀约前往私宅就无异于羊入虎口，写着地址的便签条也带着柑橘皮的清香，斜着的花体字符也是良好教育的隐晦表现，这份感情是否已经超越了最初设定好的阀值，暗自突破了萌芽悄悄生长，经历过性事却毫无情事经验的少年只好选择了把越来越烫的脸贴进冰凉柔软的被面里，然后回答身后人的问题。

“第一次见面的时候，你说了Richard这个名字对吧。”他停顿了一下，似乎是想确认什么似的，“你是从哪里知道的？”  
终究还是问了呢，Albert心想，这会儿再拿玩笑话搪塞过去应该也没什么用了。搂着少年腰肢的手将他翻过来面朝自己，用手指拨开对方额前的头发，露出那对在暗夜中也能发光的水绿色双瞳，视线却故意避开看向深敞着的领口。  
“严格意义上来说的话，那一次其实不是我们的第一次见面呢。”  
之前有见过吗？Rhine在脑中搜索着往日稀疏平常的生活中是否出现过这一抹柑橘味的身影，散发着香味的源头倒是打量着皱眉思索的他，宠溺般地揉动柔软的金发：“那个时候Rosier还很小呢，记不清也是正常的事情吧。”  
“不过现在也是小小的一个呢，可以这样安心的抱在怀里，永远的保护起来。”  
“所以是那个时候……”少年猛然抬起头来，那双眼睛倒映了月光，正如高贵的碧玺一样流光溢彩，“那个时候的人，是你。”

五月的雨应当是世界上最讨人厌的，夹带着冷风和热空气令人烦躁，穿着纯黑西装的少年心想，他的头发被母亲用发胶向后梳的一丝不苟，衬衫紧绷得他透不过气来。身旁的姐姐没有戴平日里那串最爱的珍珠项链，系着短丝巾的白皙颈间因闷热挂上了些许汗珠，她摆出礼节性的悲伤表情来悼念教堂中那对因意外过世的陌生夫妇，他则嗤之以鼻，人和人之间任何的社会性关系都是那么虚伪做作，若非父亲强硬的逼迫自己根本不会踏进这里一步，更何况是这样的坏天气当中。  
“喂，Amber。”少女的白手套轻轻扯了扯他的袖口，“你要去哪儿？”  
他的姐姐这会儿早已不如更年幼时那般严厉对他，但悄声的质问下也还是带上了些大人命令的口吻，过早的出生意味着过多的背负，Albert叹了口气，低头去看自己发亮的鞋尖。  
“我出去透口气。”  
在大雨中的树下找到抱膝哭泣的男孩确实超乎了他的意料，打湿的金发贴在脸边任凭雨水顺着流下沾湿衣裳，那对如尼罗河般碧绿的双眼中淌出悲伤的泪。他将手中的黑伞伸出去替幼子遮挡风雨，那个金色头发的男孩抬头正好与他对视，又低下去哭的更加凶。  
“对不起，都是因为我……这样一直给别人增添麻烦……”  
“嘘，没事的，都没关系的。”  
Albert没有过安慰人的经验，平日里在学校他也是只会把人惹哭的类型，面对这种场面不免得手忙脚乱起来。他将男孩抱在怀中，模仿着母亲在双子幼年噩梦惊醒时安抚的动作，一只手胡乱的替他顺着气，另一只手勉强撑着雨伞不让人被打湿。  
当然最后的结果是湿透的他抱着湿透的男孩进了屋，在对方家人的惊呼和没什么诚意的感谢之中接过了毛巾擦了擦头发，再被姐姐领着回车里拿备用的干外套。  
“那孩子，还真是可怜啊。”母亲在后备箱中翻找时发出了这样的感叹，“父母因为意外去世，欠的债款还没还清，又没有亲戚肯去收养他们，唉。”  
他最后还是没换上那身干外套，双排扣的大衣最终套在了瑟瑟发抖的幼子身上。  
“那个，谢谢你……”男孩将身体紧紧的缩在一起，“我的名字是Richard。”  
“我叫Albert。”他伸出手去摸了摸那头已经擦干的金发，“不用感谢，真是高兴认识你呢。”

被腰间的痒意弄到想逃出对方的怀抱，回过神来的Rhine似乎是记起了过往的那个悲伤雨天，脸颊和意识都升温起来。Albert趁机亲了亲他的额头，再强硬地把人锁进自己的怀中，被单下长而细瘦的双腿隐有微颤。埋在他怀里的身躯传出不安的零碎泣音，如蝴蝶羽翼般振动着的双睫沾染上明澈泪珠，打湿了轻薄睡衣的前襟，闪烁珠粒零落地落在指尖。  
还是老样子的爱哭吗？自与他相识以来的每一次，回忆都带着闷雨与泪水，还有愈发深刻的情意。  
“没事了，我在这里。”认真替人擦拭去脸上的泪水，“不会再让你悲伤了。”  
主动呜咽着抓紧了对方肩头那一寸柔软布料，又被温柔的掌心握住，逐渐减小的距离，紧握在一起的双手。自己与他真的像是热恋中的情侣一样，想着这一点的Rhine或许是因为哭泣后的疲惫感袭来导致了深深的困意，平稳下来的呼吸间卷入了几分倦怠，完全放松在那似乎有着安抚人心力量的香味中，步入了梦境。

“晚安，Richard。”  
他的美梦正安眠于他怀中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真夏の通り雨-宇多田ヒカル  
> 我也想抱着小Rhine睡觉（不是


End file.
